The Price Of My Choice
by The Thinker A92M
Summary: When Kim Connweller wished for a "magical" life she didnt mean it quite literally.But she didnt get a say in this and thats what she wants most;Choice. What If Thr Legends and The Elders got imprinting wrong? My theory about how imprinting works Read& Review.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N;Hello Reader Dearest!This is my first is not my first language so feel free to point out any story is a reaction of reading too many imprinting and

Chapter 1; Prologue

"Kim4Jared"

"Kim Cameron"

My old Journal is full of such stuff.

Stupid dreams of a girl naïve enough to believe in fairy tales and happy endings.

Idiot enough to think that the guy who didn't speak four sentences to her in their five years of sitting together will one day be hers.

But now he is mine.

He is Jared.

My Jared.

Except that he is not.

He is bound to me by something in his genes and his blood;something greater than the both of us;the same something which turns him into an horse sized wolf.

I love how I am his one and only.

I hate how he didn't got a say in this.

He didn't choose to be with me and I was too busy secretly worshiping the ground he walked on to think about such details.

His life was turned upside down and inside out,and he didn't choose it.

My life was tethered to his,in a way that no one really understands.

But I still have a right choose;or do I?

Is there a price for this choice?

Who will pay for it?

And most importantly;is it even worth it?


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Hello Dear Reader!The next installation of story is i have this whole story outlined but i will need response before i continue please review if you read it and of course point out any mistakes. Enjoy )

Chp"2 Tension

"Hey Kimmy"he said as he room and came straight for me,ignoring everyone else and gave me a kiss full on lips.

"Get a room,you two"Embry muttered entering the room as the rest of the pack followed.

"Don't worry,we will" jared said earning an eye roll from Leah and Emily and sniggers from every one chose this moment to start jumping up and down on the couch and yelled "Why room Qwill?Why room?"Quil blushed heavily and sent a watch-your-language-around-my-little-girl glare to saved the day,as usual,by announcing that dinner was ready which got a cheer out of the whole pack.

"So,anything interested happened today?"Asked Emily when everyone was done loading their plates with mountains of food."Nah,same turned into huge dogs and ran around in circles,the usual"Jake replied while he reached for second helping in record time,even for a wolf.

This was their was my of us were were supposed to enjoy our life,dating,partying,drinking,dancing and stuff not turning into mythical creatures and doing housekeeper duties for said mythical creatures.

There,that feeling washed over me for no apparent reason.I was feeling... was no other way to define in la push,Stuck with the in a fairytale

Stuck with Jared.

And to think that,just six months ago I would have probably chopped my right arm to be with Jared.

But again,just six months ago Jared wouldnt have dreamed of dating that-quite-nerdy-girl-who-sits-in-the-last-row.

Now I am the centre of his universe,or so they tell me.

"Kim,you alright?"Jared was the first one to notice that I had felt weird to me that how he didn't notice anything just a little while ago and now he noticed every tiny detail about me.

"I am just tired" I replied and it was daily cooked a mountain of food but she was a cleanliness freak too.I was there to give her a hand.

"Come,I'll walk you to home."He said, standing up.

"Puh-Lease,she lives a street away"leah commented with an eye decided to ignore her and approached the door.I followed without another word.

We walked to my home was no vehicle outside it meaning that my workaholic parents were still away.

Jared followed me to my room to 'tuck me in' and our usual snogging today I pulled ,it was a first.

"Jared,I..umm... Was wondering..."He looked at me like this was the first time he saw me speaking."What?"He demanded"."Look,I just wanted to ask that don't you ever...think about us?""I am always thinking about you"he replied with a laugh"just like any other wolf who the others crazy".

"But don't you think that its wrong that we are forced into a relationship?"I word-vommited and regretted it looked horrified"wrong?forced?what are you talking about?"

"Look,I was just mentioning the fact that you didn't choose me and I didn't choose you"

Jared jumped away from me,his whole body shaking"what...kim...you don't want to...?"

I was so terrified by his shaking,the stress in his voice and the hurt expression on his face that I coudnt find my voice for a long second. As he realized that no answer was coming,his shaking tried to control himself,and whispered "sorry" before running out of my room and house with super human speed,leaving me dumbfounded.


End file.
